Death Is Only The Beginning
by DemonQueen007
Summary: Ashlyn was shot, and died but people don't wake up...ever, let alone in her favorite tv show universe, can she solve the mystery of her being here, and maybe find love on the way.OCX? MECHXMECH MECHXHUMAN
1. Prologue

**Author Note: okay finally got this up here this is my first publishing for this account and hopefully i'll get my other ones from my other account, but anyway **

**Summary:Ashlyn has died and got shot, and dead people don't wake up...ever, let alone in her favorite movie series universe, can she solve the mystery of her bng here, and maybe find love on the way.**

**Warnings:Only thing is I might use the Lord's name in vain and very mild cussing(bastard twice) and maybe slash(yaoi) later...maybe...pairing unknown, give me some suggestions...**

**So reveiw, comments, concerns, qusstions, If you hated it and want me to die, loved it enough to bear my children, whatever floats your boat.:**

* * *

><p><strong>.:!Prologue!:.<strong>

Okay I might be paranoid, or imagining this, but my 'spidey senses' are tingling like a police siren, and my spidey senses aren't wrong, since I began working as an intern for a law firm, I've developed the sense for 'bad guys', and from the way this day has gone I really believe I'm getting followed.

So I hope im wrong, I hope its not Michael, my lying, cheating, insane, controlling, ex-boyfriend. So because he was-no is- that insane I wouldn't put it past the drug dealing, douche bag to put a trailer on me, hell I wouldn't even trust the guy to water a plant, let alone leave me the hell alone. Always wanting me to do everything his way, at first I thought, hey he just _loves me_, so he wants me to be _safe,_ only thing I should have been safe was from him. I finally broke up with him after the first hit, I had wanted to go see_ Transformers 3_ with my girlfriends and me, but he got mad when I told him and swung, just to spite him I went anyway and that night I called and told him I was coming to get my stuff and then I was leaving him.

He didn't take it well. After the initial screaming and cursing then came the really bad, the hitting, yeah, yeah I know what your thinking, _oh no he hit her so bad, she barely got out with her life…_ sorry to disappoint you but I won…it was kinda sad.

So do I blame him for sending a goon after me…hell yeah.

Am I gonna win…hopefully.

So on a whim I turned down a random alley, hopeful that it isn't a dead end, and lucky me, he follows me, so I lead him down a few more inconspicuous turns, by now im in the bad part of town, and I mean bad, like you wouldn't come here for a million dollars bad, so ever hopeful me( where did all this hope come from all of a sudden?) I suddenly took my last round-about turn hoping that he is close enough and that I can grab him, and surprise, surprise…I'm wrong.

He's at least a good two feet away, so I do what any damsel in distress does, I scream and run. Little to my knowledge, I run into a dead end.

Just my luck, huh.

As my kinda adrenaline fogged brain comes to realize that I'm stuck at a dead end, then it proceeded to the general _oh SLAG!_

So now the big question is, how the hell am I gonna get outta here. Slowly I turn around and what do ya know? He's standing at the end of the alley with the streetlamp illuminating him, in any other situation I would've laughed at the corny villain look, but when said villain is staring at you, planning to do, only God knows what, you sense on humor kinda dries up.

And thus presides the kinda freak out as he slowly lumbers down the alley, I try to fake a turn then go the other way, but it was like he was reading my movements, and unfortunately anticipated it. Next thing I know he pushes me to the ground and digs a pistol out of his pants, points it at my temple and mubles softly,

" I'm sorry but I need the money, hun. "

Okay lets see if the old sweet-innocent-you-can't-shoot-this-face-can-you look, so I muster up the quietest look I can and ask the question I've wanted to know since he started stalking me,

"This is from Michael, isn't it"

"Unfortunetly dool-face"

I could just feel the smile melt off my face, if I knew Michael ( and I did) he had this poor man's family locked up now, just itchin' to pull the trigger on some Mary Sue, so I made the hardest decision I have ever made.

"He's got your family, doesn't he" I mumbled, not even sure he could hear me.

"My wife of six years, and my adorable daughter of four, I really don't want to do this, but for them, I'd do anything."

"Then It's official, go on and do it, I couldn't live with myself if I lived, my twenty-four, versus her four. Just ummm…do it fast okay."

"I will always keep you on my mind, Ashlyn Lovet Porter, you will be in my prayers."

It might seem funny to you guys who are reading this, me conversating with my would-be murderer with a gun to my head, but I just couldn't allow a little girl to die, ever, period.

"I swear I'll make it fast, any last words to tell the bastard."

Wow, guy that is defenetly not what I imagined I'd say to anybody today, or any day for that matter.

"Umm…well I forgive you, oh, and tell the bastard I'm glad I'm in a place he won't be able to find of hurt me. Oh and the sex sucked, always" I kinda grinned at the last part, mainly cause it was true.

Slowly he re-leveled the gun to my temple, and I notced one more thing, the guy was crying, not gaint sobs, but tears that would stain my soul forever. The last thing I saw was the guy whispering another sorry, and pulling the trigger.

As the world slowly darkened my last thought was,

_I wish I could have been saved._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks...or till i post the next chappy, reveiw plz...if you wanna ask me a question or anythin confused you tell me and i will explain...I know it's short, but it's a prologue so i hope to have more length but no promises<strong>

**.:CIAO:.**


	2. HollyJolly

**I'm baaaaack! Okay here's Chapter 2, sorry its kinda late but my laptop stopped working and I couldnt use my Grandpas till today...Merry Christmas, or Hanukkah, or any other holiday around this time.**

**Oh befoe i forget...my chapter names will be random, songs, thoughts, some MAY pertain to said chappy but not likly**

**Forgive my Spelling/Grammer Mistakes, and my random POV's**

"Talkin'"

_Com-Link_

"_Cybortronian"_

_.:ENJOY:._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 The Encounter<strong>_

I just got shot…and now im laying down on very _cold _cement. How the hell am I awake, please just tell me I'm not a veggie and this is some elaborate drug induced dream.

" Please don't be dead, that would be so uncoo' " Someone was here and worried about her being dead…why are they worried, great now I am too.

" Nnnn…please not so loud." I moaned, god did he have to yell at her, I think its obvious I'm a second please tell me this is a caring citezen, and not the guilt ridden shooter, no matter what she thought getting shot wasn't fun.

" oh hell no you already shot me you don't get to be worried about me. Who are you? Are you the one that shot me? How in the blazin' hells am I alive," not that she was complaining much, but he didn't need to know that.

~POV SWITCH 3rd PERSON ~

If this guy didn't start talkin' she was gonna clober him. Speaking of clobbering, she bolted upright, and instantly regretted it, she felt like she went eight rounds with Rambo.

" Calm down little lady, to mah knowledge I haven't eva shot yah." he drawled.

She finally opened her eyes only to shut them in the bright light of the sun. She moaned in pain from her headache.

"Why do ya think ya got shot, ya don't look it." he said and I finally mustered enough strength to open her eyes, but she quikly blinked in surprise because low and behold there was Jazz in front of her, as in Transfomers Jazz…WHAT!

" Umm by any chance are you a drug induced dream, or a hallucination, or maybe I really am dead, damnit. " She mused aloud but Jazz answered her anyways.

" to my knowledge I'm not any of dem, why would you say that" at this point Jazz was getting alittle nevous ,

" So then you really are Jazz, as in the real bona fided Autobot," She was anxious for his reply, could she really be here, in the Trasformers Universe, with Jazz _alive_?

"Umm yea ah am Jazz, but how do yah know that?" Now he was worried, how in the name of Primus did she know him? Defenetly worried.

"Oh. My. Primus." she whispered…it was true…she was in front of the Jazz…

She has grew up on the cartoons, she had been so excited when they announced that it was becoming a live action movie. The only thing that was bugging her was, how did she get here, she knew she'd been shot so, how?

" Umm little lady-"

"My name is Ashlyn, but you can call me Ash." One thing you leaned about Ashlyn was she hated her name, and nicknames for that matter, she just went by Ash, but have mercy on the soul that mis-said Ash, and said Ass, that guy couldn't walk right for the rest of the day.

" Okay Ash how do ya know mah name, or would you rather talk to Optimus Prime about it." on second thought," Ya do know who he is right, or is it just me ya know?"

She stood up, because this cement was not comfy, and just cause Jazz was about as tall as Bumblebee, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt your neck to stare up at him.

"Yeah I know him, and his brother Megs, really all the Autobots, and Decepticons for that matter. Anybody you wanna know about particularly? If we are gonna be talking a lot cn we move outta the alley I died in?"

"Ash you are alive you know that right, your vital signs are very healthy."

"I know which still confuses me but I will explain later" Eventually.

" Umm hold on and ah'll radio in"

_Jazz to Prowl…_

_Prowl go ahead…_

_Umm well ah've got a strange human femme here and she knows everything…_

_You wouldn't happen to be on an alley next to Main Street would you?…_

_Yea ah am why…_

_Wheeljack, …_

_Not again but that does explain some things but ah'm gonna bring her over there okay?…_

_Copy…_

_Kay Jazz over and out…_

"Okay Ash, Prowler said it was a go ahead, hop in." Shortly after saying that he transformed and I was gob smacked, cause CGI ain't got nothing on the real thing. He drove up and stopped, opened the door, allowed me to get into his nice and clean interior, and she was onward to the adventure of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortness, ill make up for it next time. <strong>

**So any guesses on what Wheeljack did to get Ash there, any requests on Autbots/Decepicons you wanna see? **

**Reviews Would Be Awesome!**

**Hope You All Have A Great Day**

_****.:Auf Wiedersehen:.****_


	3. Today Just Isn't My Day

**ZOMG I looked up my Story Stats and it was 582 of Hits/Visitors...OMG I didn't even think this was that good also considering how unpredictable my updates are...WOW...Thanks Guys..**

**What really shocked me was(call me ignorant) but i thought that all of my readers were from America, and they aren't...So thanks to all of the other people in diffrent nations who read this.**

**Orinnally this chapter was only like 2 pages in my notebook, and it transfomed into 4 on microsoft, guess Ash wanted some timez. Now I know what some authors are sayin' when they say that the character took over the writin'...it was Cool!**

**Jazz: Are yah cryin' Queenie?**

**Me:*sniffle* No, what the hell are you talkin' *sniffle* about?**

**Ratchet: Queen that may be laying it on too thick doncha think?**

**Me: Maybe...I wanna Cookie...of Doom!**

**To anybody who commented i will awnser them at the bottom of this Chappy**** And thanks a bunch!**

"Talkin'"

_"Cybertronian"_

_Com-Link_

* * *

><p>~Don't Be A Drag, Just Be A Queen~Mother Monster 'Lady GaGa<p>

* * *

><p>The drive was kinda awkward, that was kind of shocking in and of itself,<p>

I mean its Jazz; I'd expect this from Prowl or maybe Ironhide. Just not Jazz, the life of the party, talk about a let down. Maybe they just haven't been on Earth for very long, though that's doubtful.

Well despite how awkward it was I think Jazz picked it up, and started to play some soft blues, and soon I found myself drifting off. Jazz was feelin' just little strange, I mean it was the right thing, to pick up the strange femme sure, but he just didn't know how to tell

Optimus, 'cause by The Allspark he knew Prowl would tell Optimus, but he still had to report in explain. It didn't help that the normally, calm Boss-Bot, was a little crankier than normal, all thanks to a certain CMO not lettin' the boss into his berth...for the past 2 months. Nobody, not even Ironhide, had the courage to ask why, wish they would make up already, because it royally sucks for the rest of us.

Soon to fill the noise (Jazz hated silence with a passion) he started to play a little of his Inner radio thru the speakers, then the femme, Ash, fell into a weird recharge, kind of a bad one though, cause she was moaning, and groaning. So Jazz turned to the only reliable source of information...the internet. and he discovered that she was having a nightmare, and from the looks of it not a good one,(not that any are good, but some are better than others) so he just decided to wake her up the only thing is, he didn't take into account the number one rule for human female waking...never do it, unless its life or death.

So naturally our little sabotager was a little (enough to have a Spark Attack) shocked when Ash bolted up and let out a great big,

"AHHHHHH...oh it just you Jazz...So this isn't a dream, sorry for scarin' ya." She was really embarrassed here she was, on the alt-form of one of her favorite Autobots, after falling asleep inside him…bad mental image.

"Don't feel to down, from what ah've gathered, ya 'av been thru the shredda"

Man, must be bad, if even a alien robot can tell you've had a bad day. Can this day get any worse?

It hadn't even been a full minute after she thought that, that a roaring police car came barreling into the road right in front of us, me naturally being the tough, manly man,,, totally screamed higher than Sam did in the second movie.

This day just doesn't want me to be happy, does it?

As if Fate itself wanted Ash to know how much it hated her, the police car, barrel rolled sharply, in the middle of the road, thank Heaven above nobody was in the road at the time, then he got rid of the justly cop guise, only to then make me feel stupid. How could not connect the dots, (might be in part because of my screams, but nobody has to know that, right?) Police Car, attacking an Autobot, in hind sight it was kinda obvious.

Barricade (Barry :D) was here, my hope blossomed only to crush when I realized he was probably here to kill me and Jazz. Suddenly I was ejected from Jazz, only to land rather painfully on my right shoulder, and then Jazz transformed (momentarily leaving me gobsmacked)

As they started fighting, I figured you know me wanting to live and not get squished like a grape, I should move, in most situations that would be a good thing, just I don't recommend it for when you have a seriously painful injury on your shoulder. They hurt, a lot. So when I started to move I inhaled sharply in pain accidentally, and because today just hated me so, my gasp distracted Jazz for a split second causing Barricade to get a shot in on Jazz's right hip, disabling his right leg, and caused a lot of energon to gush forth.

As Jazz fell Barricade started charging up his cannons for the killing blow I screamed as loud a my vocal cords could

"NO BARRICADE, DON'T DO IT!"

For some reason, I will never know, he faltered enough to look at me, and then asked mostly to himself

"How does this femme know my designation, did you tell her, Autoscum." He looked down at Jazz, laying in a vastly growing pile of his own energon, and said "No, don't hurt her she had no place in this war."

Barricade kinda laughed at this, "An unknown femme, somehow knows my name and she's not involved, don't make me laugh,"

"Yeah I just got here I only know your name from the movies, " too late she realized her mistake, she had just given away her secret, her knowledge of the War, dammit, she needed to shut up.

Before she could criticize herself anymore, Barricade leaned down and quickly snatched her from the street. Inadvertently jerking her injured shoulder, just as she was going to give a shout of pain, something big and yellow slammed into Barricade causing his hands to loosen and drop her. Just as the air opened up and gravity started doing its job, a silver hand reached out just in time to catch me. The hand belonging to none other than the great and powerful Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots.

I had to suppress a fangirl scream, but unfortunately my shoulder definitely objected to the rough treatment, ya can't blame to guy though, he did save my life, and I'm not complaing.

After I had my minor fan-gasm I realized that the Autobots were all looking at me, including Bumblebee guess he finished off Barricade, wonder how long I was sitting here on Optimus's hand thinking to myself.

"Jazz has spoken of you; he did not however tell us about your knowledge, concerning us. Who are you in the first place, then how much do you know, and how did you find out?" Optimus finally spoke up, in his rough deep baritone.

"Umm…" Really smart, your first conversation with Cybertronians and you have no idea what to say, so I decided to start over, "Umm…my name is Ashlyn, but please call me Ash, I know everything about all over you, from you, " I pointed at the Leaders optics, " To Bumblebee, all the way the Starscream, and Megs, though I will never understand how Megatron could put up with Screamer for that long, OWW!" Before I could continue on my insane, but though completely logical, rant., my shoulder( rather rudely) reminded me of its pain.

"I'm sorry Ash, Ratchet can you sedate her so we can deliver her to the proper medical facility."

"Sure Prime" Optimus was just glad Ratchet was finally talking to him, instead of the rather cold nods.

"Hey is Jazz gonna be okay," I asked kinda hesitantly, I didn't want to insult Ratchet.

"Yes he will be fine, just a broken hip joint, and a busted energon line, nothin' I haven't had before. Now hold still so I can give you your medicine" he said kinda gruffly, at least he wasn't offended.

As Ratchet gave her medication to her, and she took it, she heard Bumblebee mumble to Ironhide something along the lines of "So if she calls him Screamer, does that mean we can too?" id didn't get to hear Ironhides reply because the meds kicked in and the world started to fade, and I was placed in a calm, dreamless sleep.

~Above the Autobots~

~Our Friendly Neighborhood Seeker~

Stupid groundlings, never looking toward the skies for danger, always believing they are the better faction.

Starscream would have flown down and attacked the Autobots had he not observed the strange conversation between the unknown femme, Ash, and the Autobrats. It didn't slip his mind, the tension between the medic and leader.

He slowly came up with a plan, he took off from the skyscraper, which he had been lounging in, and planned a nasty plan. One that included kidnapping the Autobot CMO, and this mysterious femme, with the strange knowledge (how dare she make up that humiliating nickname, he could barely stand it from his trine, mates let a lone a lowly human, she would be punished for that)

But he tried to force his anger from the girl's word to the back of his processors, and focus on the plan. He figured if you captured the human girl then most of the Autobrats would follow due to their foolish beliefs, then if we could somehow capture the medic, it would almost guarantee Prime would follow, and if somehow I killed Prime, in an unfortunate accident, I would be promoted to the position he has dreamed about for millenniums.

Leader of the Decepticons, the great and powerful Lord Starscream!

After that he could eliminate the rest of the trash, and take over this pathetic, mudball of a planet. He just needed time, allies, and a little of the old Seeker luck.

~End Chapter 3~

**_.:Adieu:._**

* * *

><p>kellyviolinthebest=No i unfortunetly don't speak (alot) of German, just the basics, but I dont know if you noticed, but on my first chappy, I have bye, in Italian, second, German ,this time French...Just to spice things up abit. And Thanks A Ton For Reviewing<p>

MissShelz= You may be right or wrong...only i know :D

Iceshadow911247= Jazz is up there on my favs too, and why wouldn't Wheeljack do anything, Becouse everthing is either Megs fault, or Jacks...gotta love him though.

JustMakeLeftTurns=Really close acually, just missin' one thing...that you will find out later...Bwahahaha!


	4. Purple Slinky

**OKay i'm back, finally gonna get this story(or try to) on track...**

**Thanks to all mah readers and plz REVEIW**

**THanks to my un-offical beta reader, readeralive13, mah lil' sis...if you like Twilight then read her story...it's pretty good.**

_Thoughts_

_"_Talkin'_"_

**Sorry but i forgot to mention how Ash looks so here it goes...**

**Mis twenties...**

**Long mid-back length chocolate brown hair...**

**Striking emerald green eyes...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ENJOY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT :D<em>**

* * *

><p><em>All ya gotta do is jump, over the moooon!~RENT<em>

* * *

><p>All I got from after Ratchet gave me the meds, was strange dreams of metallic bodies and strange names, the only discernable thing I remember was a strange voice whispering<p>

Firebolt…Firebolt it urged, like it was important, like I was supposed to know who or what it was. Was it another Autobot, or a Decepticon?

With a sharp pain I remembered, Jazz, the fight, Oh my Gods.

Another jolt of pain later I shot up from the kinda comfy bed, only to instantly regret it, a sharp pain ran up my arm from my shoulder area. Then I remembered the drop, holy crap, my shoulder has to be broken.

My suspicions where confirmed when a nurse rushed to my side demanding me to lay down and rest they had just gotten back the x-rays and they needed to get the sling on, saying my fracture was too high up to put a cast on it. So after waiting for another thirty minutes just sitting in my hospital room (with nothing to do, no TV, not crosswords even) So after thirty minutes finally the doctor, he brought in a few color slings asking what color I wanted ,

" Blue or purple if ya have em' they are m favorite colors" I said kinda shyly cause he was cute and here I was, my long brown hair messed up, probably tangled beyond repair, my pale skin, well paler, and I probably smelt almost as bad as I looked.

" Just your luck then we just got purple in yesterday," he quickly put on the kinda cute sling, unfortunately he wasn't very gentle because he caused my shoulder a few more jabs of pain, but other that it was kinda unremarkable.

So after that had been sorted out, and my release papers in my hands did I realized I had no clue where I was, so I asked the nurse who was charting me and she said in a motherly voice,

"Oh, darlin' your in Tranquility California, at Jim Henson Medical Hospital, I know before ya ask, yes it is named after the puppeteer, don't know why they ever picked that name but they did."

Wow strange name but what really bugged me was where were the Autobots, but before I could probably freak out the nurse butted into my thought with a message,

"Oh sorry hun, but the gents who brought you in couldn't stay, they said it was an emergency and they hope you understand, oh and to call them when you need a ride at 555-7867, Boss Bot would like to talk to you. Rather strange name if ya ask me but they said you would understand."

She charted my papers and handed over her call phone (cause mine must have gotten lost, you know dying and all that jazz, tends not to leave your electronics, or for that matter anything not attached to your body, alone)

After thanking her, I walked away a few paces, and dialed, not really knowing what to expect.

When a cheery voice on the on line asked who she was and who she was trying to contact I replied with,

"Umm…this I Ash at the hospital, and the nurse said to call this number and say that the Boss Bot wanted to talk to me"

"Oh you're just the call I was waiting for, though I do admit I thought it was gonna be earlier, but better late than never, eh? Well now you are better, right?"-I nodded, then realized my mistake and murmured a yes,-"good well the Boss will be there shortly, oh and he told me to tell you the Jazzman is okay and on the road to recovery.

After a confirmation of my directions, and an assurance Optimus would be there we ended the call.

So content to wait, I settled down in a surprisingly comfy waiting room chair, and set to read a People magazine.

Two issues later, four Lohan articles, three Beiber, and one Miley later (not like I'm counting or anything,) a handsome thirty-ish man walks in and zeros in on me. Walking over he bends down discreetly whispers in my ear,

"Come on Ash, we have a lot to discuss," without another word, he turned and walked away, jeez what crawled up this guy's fender and died.

So I followed the rude man out of the hospital, only to stop and stare in aw.

Before me was the beautiful, majestic, brightly colored blue and red flamed semi truck. Them the realization hit me, like a well, semi truck. The rude man was Optimus Prime. The great and powerful leader of the Autobots.

So then the question was nagging at my mind, why was Optimus, kind, gentle, lordly, Optimus so rude, did the movies get his personality wrong. I instantly rejected that. So maybe it was something personal.

One thing I knew, it definitely was not wise to ask him though, so what does my genius aft do…

I run up the guy-Optimus- and press in and say

"So what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothin' femme." He almost growled out.

"I have a name ya know." deciding to ignore the rude tone, and the sign on his head that screamed that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I am fully aware you have a name, but considering Jazz's report, I am unsure if I should believe you." He said that in a tone that any lesser woman would have kinda shuddered at, but lucky (or unluckily, some would think) I continued on.

"Well I can tell you that my name is Ashlyn, Ash though, and the rest of this convo, would be better in your cab."

So we finally stopped talking in the middle of the hospital parking lot, (I'm glad nobody drove by, I had no desire what so ever, to be back In the hospital, thank you)

We loaded up inside the beautiful semi, him driving, me ridin' shotgun. After I settled and put my belt he turned to me and asked a question,

"So Ash, how do you know of our existence?"

I was kinda nervous about this part, just how much should I tell him, cause too much and things could go wrong, but too little and they wont trust me. So I decided to tell him the truth, I settled in my seat, got comfy and started from the beginning.

The beginning of Michael, the abuse, (he got prickly around that part, but who wouldn't?), my untimely death, Jazz, the fight, and maybe a few bits of Transformer knowledge. Unfortunately I didn't know everything. Like where the missing bots where, or the whereabouts of certain mechs, buts in the end I think he understood.

So after my little tell all, we just sat there in silence, him contemplating my role in the War, me just havin' a fan-gasm over being inside The Prime. After a few minutes and a lot of thinking, gasm-ing, we finally looked at each other and both thought about the same.

_Time to head for the base._

So we set off, both unknowingly changing years of history, and opening new doorways into new paths, for human and Cybertronian alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so toodles for now, tell me how i'm doin' so far.<strong>

**Tepre kurichen(Russian)**


	5. Stereo Hearts

**Well Hello sorry for the long wait~hated it~ but lucky me cause i got a laptop so i can hopefully get craken' and type more. This chappy just didnt want to get type and i had a brief bout of writers block which i think everyone does.**

**The time skip is just two weeks where Ash is kinda rejected by everyone but you'll find out more in this chappy.**

.:**Enjoy**:.

* * *

><p><em>"My heart's a stereo, It beats for you so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every note-o-o, Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low, This melody was meant for you, Just sing along to my stereo" ~Gym Class Heroes-Stereo Hearts 3<em>

* * *

><p>~Time Skip~-Two-Week-<p>

So I've got a joke for you, how do you know when the Autobots are _finally_ accept you, Ill give you two guesses,

They are twins, both uber cool, and that will be dead soon.

Okay I know that the Twins show their 'love' by pranking, (that's what Ratchet said, while he fixed my shoulder), so does that mean they love Ratchet and Ironhide a lot, strangely that explains…..nothing.

Anyway back to ranting, 'kay I can stand being pranked, sometimes I even laugh with my 'tormentors' but it crosses a line when you discover your underwear, thongs and all, hanging on the rafters on the ceiling. Where everybody could see, it was mortifying.

All of them were there too, red thongs, blue bikinis the works.

Doesn't help that Galloway _and _Mearing were there, (worst liaisons _ever_) unfortunately the only bot tall enough to reach the rafters easily was the Great Optimus Prime, even worse, though he's gotten better these past weeks he's still not the happiest mech to be around. So anyway Prime decided to lift me up so I could get them all down, coulda sworn Bee, Sam and the Twins were laughing, they are goin' down.(except Bee, he's just too cute to _kill_, but the others…so going down.)

So Sam soon found out, never laugh at me. I think it was the pink permanent hair dye, or was it the laxative laced tacos, who knows. Ironically Bee learned by that too, who knew that if you ate too many lax's in one meal then took a drive, they kicked on faster, you wont believe how hard it is to clean Bee's upholstery after that. I don't think they ever (Bee especially) forgave me for that.

Unfortunately things just escalated after that, little things kept disappearing from my room, I think everybody, me especially, got annoyed, what with my hairbrush stuck ,somehow, in 'Hide's cannons, just about blew his arm off. I've never heard anybody cuss that much in one hour.

So luckily (for me) the pranks changed back to Ironhide…poor mech.

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

"Hey Ash you wanna go ridin' with me and Bee later, after we eat lunch, we gotta tell you something important" Sam shuffled his feet nervously, he didn't know how she was gonna take the news him and Bee were going to spring on her.

"Sure Sammie-Poo" I snickered at the lovable/ hated name, that's what you get when 'Keala and Judy come together, wonder where Mikeala has been, haven't seen her in a while.

So Sam sat down and we both ate grilled cheese sandwiches, and talked for a good half hour. So when we were down we threw our dishes in the dishwasher in the mess hall, and started our way to the hanger that Bee was normally in.

"Wait Sam, before I forget where are we goin', so I know if I should bring anything."

I didn't want to go off and leave anything, just in case someone needed me.

"Cant tell you, and just bring yourself and maybe your purse," So quickly I ran to my room, put my phone and _other_ stuff in random purse and dashed back to the hanger. I spotted Bee and Sam and got over and in the car.

We started driving and for the next ten or fifteen minutes nobody said anything; the only sound was the soft rock that Bee had on his radio.

" Wow guys don't all speak at the same times, jeez give a girl some time to think," but before they could voice their opinions she quickly cut in," Chill guys, just kidding, but before we get all serious can we get some Mickey D's?"

"But Ash you _just _ate,"

"Yeah so…your point would be?" Cant blame a girl who just go her shoulder fixed enough to hold a sandwich with two hands.

"_Whatever you say, your majesty." _Beeusedthe quote from Lion King so Scar's saying (with the growl at the end) a little disturbing.

I guess Sam thought so to because he said, "Jeez, Bee don't bite the girls head off"

We all got a little giggle out of that and after quick turn around we headed back toward the closest Mc Donald's. Sam and me quickly got out and ordered our food, but brought it back to eat inside Bee (That doesn't sound cannibalistic does it?) being very careful to not get crumbs in him.

Gotta love Mickey D's, giving people heart attacks at twenty-five since…ummm…they started Mc Donald's. (A/N: D)

For awhile we drove in relative silence listening to the sounds of our eating and Bee's radio. After my last drink of Diet Pepsi (don't look at me like that, it's an amazing drink~drool~) I finally got the nerve to ask what's been the goal of this little driving mission.

"So guys we've become good -no- great friends right?" Since I got my own room and I was apparently staying, nobody wanted really anything to do with me, like at all. Sam and Bee were my only friends for a long time, I only got Ironhide to approve me when I bull's eyed nine targets in a row with a cross bow. After that everyone warmed up eventually warmed up to me but I wont forget when I meet Sam and Bee.

~Flashback, about five days after settling down at the base. ~

-Ash POV-

Okay so one thing that's really strange about this base. When you think top-secret military base, you think like off of Independence Day (Area 51). But this base was strangely…homey. You'd expect maybe a clash of culture, or size, but I was rather…warm. Though on my limited tour of the place, favorite place so far would have to be the rec. room. Because who wouldn't like a TV the size of a trailer and X-Box the size of a mini-van, wonder if Sam and Bee would be nicer then the rest of the 'bots.

Oh my Primus, speak of the devil, lo and behold the cutest 'bot and his ever faithful human friend/charge and they were sitting in front of the TV, Sam on Bee's shoulder, they were watching…Spongebob, and did I mention the cuddling. would kill for this.

During all my thinking I must have made so noise or something, ']\\\because they were now staring at me, they were aware of my presence at the base but they hadn't seen me yet.

This was getting awkward and creepy too fast for my tastes.

"Umm…" _Great way to start a sentence Ash, I am twenty-two years old, I can articulate a sentence._ So I quickly mustered my courage and started again with a joke I used in high school to 'break the ice'.

"Umm…awkward another gay baby is born." It took a minute but they finally snapped out of their funk and started to chuckle, even Bee, then Sam just exploded with laughter, roaring, (don't know what was so funny maybe it was the ice-breaker?). Bee settled down and started staring at his charge, especially when his face started changing color, and he didn't stop it, truth be told it was worrying me too. After a final cry laughter that said "I-need-to-breathe-but-who-cares-if-you-die-at-least-its-funny-!-

After observing Sam and remembering a movie they had watched together Bee said, "Sam and the Technicolor dream face." That didn't help matters at all, plus me a Bee started in too.

Granted neither of our jokes were funny but it broke the tension and awkwardness, and it paved the road for all the chit-chatting we did for the rest of the night.

~End FLASHBACK~

~Inside Bee (A/N Giggle you see what I did there, yea I went there ;D )~

After a moment of silence, that felt like years to me. Bee summoned his holoform, a late teen's blondie, with vibrant blue eyes and a cute yellow hoodie with black stripes across the chest. He shocked me because he suddenly (after forming) lunged from his seat in the back next to me and hugged. Only Bee knew how bad my past really was, though I suspect Sam did too.

Bee turned to me and smiled and thousand volt smile. "Of course we are your friends. I'd almost call you, oh what was it, oh yeah I'd almost call you my sister." Another one of those smiles and any doubt or sadness just up and vanished. "Plus your to awesome _not _to be my friend/sister" His smiled morphed into a mischievous grin.

I grinned back "That's because I'm made of awesome." The thing with Bee is he only used flattery on me when he knew something was gonna upset me later.

Sam decided to join in with the flattery; dude whatever they had to say must be _bad._ "But Bee I thought you said she was _dipped_ in awesome."

"No I said _sprinkled_."

"Well I say I am a cookie cutter version of ninja-ness with spoonful of awesome."

"But Bee that's what you told me," Sam whined. I just decided to sit back a watch the show.

Suddenly Bee lunged at Sam, landing solidly on top of him; it took a minute for my brain to catch up. Bee landed on top of Sam and got his lips a few centimeters away from his lips.

"Primus I love the taste of awesome." I must have squeaked or something because the boys turned to me and then realization dawned for the duo that their secret was out. After about a minute of just staring I had the brain power to ask the question.

"Sooo….how long?" I was ecstatic for them, back in my old world they were one of my favorite pairings, and plus they were cute together, and I knew they were meant for each other you could see it in their eyes.

"About two months," My happy mood came to a screeching halt, two months and they couldn't tell me, two months and not even hinted to it. I had even told them they were my favorite pairing and I didn't own up to it, wonder if something else is up.

They being my best friends knew my moods and they knew I was not a happy camper, but they must have misjudged my silence for a bad thing because they kept fumbling along trying to get away from each other, casting me some cautious looks. My anger dissipated at the sight of Sam tearing up. Did he really think I would reject him, especially him the first human not the stare at me like a freak, the first _man_ I've trusted since I found out about Michael?

Guilt slammed into my heart and weighted my soul, so I did the only thing I could to stop the guilt,

"Samuel James Witwicky wipe that sad look off your face, do you really think I would even _try _to abandon or change what's between you and Bee? How could leave such a cute boy behind just so he can get ravished by his uber cool hot Cybertronian boyfriend and record it for future blackmail? What friend would pass that up?" All the time I was talking the boys in question just stared at me mouths open like a fish, it was hilarious and I giggled and soon it became a full blown, belly clenching laugh. All the while the boys were now staring at me like I was on crack.

After a minute my laughter subsided and the boys quit staring." So are we all good, cause I wanna get away from the side of the road, bad memories and all that nice _fun _stuff,"

"I suppose when you put it like that maybe I will be mad at you," At Sam expression my humor sobered up. "Only joking, jeez learn to laugh"

Bee spoke up then "So you're okay with us, really?"

I leaned in and got in Bee's personal space and stage whispered, "Really, really, actually I prefer it, I always hated in the movies when Sam was with anybody else, and they weren't nice girls, especially Mikaela. Carly wasn't so bad but that's not the point."

"'Keala was great and all, but not really my type, but who's Carly?"

" A chick you meet at the White House, British, blond, hot."

"Oh, that explains it she was really cute but she called me stupid after I knocked over a lamp."

Before anymore could be said on the subject a sudden explotion rocked the road we were on, reducing the road to rubble before our eyes. Bee's holoform fizzled out and he peeled away from the side of the road, almost instantly the sounds of multiple jets could be heard the sound of multiple jets.

Bee growled something thru the radio, something along the lines of 'Damn Seekers'

Bee quickly stopped and gracelessly thru me and Sam out, though considering the situation I understood why, and transformed in a split second to face the Air Commanders Trine.

* * *

><p><strong>RR**

Okay so ignore the obvious Bee/Sam i know it's overdone but its so cute. If you have and question/concerns/hate/flames/propasals message mah or reveiw and ill get back to ya!

~Good~Night~Peeps~

Till All Are One!


End file.
